Olivia Newton-John
Olivia Newton-John es una cantante y actriz australiana que hizo una aparición especial en Glee, haciéndo de ella misma, en los episodio "Bad Reputation" y "Journey". Primera Temporada En "Bad Reputation", Olivia Newton-John se dirige al William McKinley High School luego de haber visto a Sue Sylvester en YouTube en una rendición a su canción "Physical". Ella le pide a Sue que la ayude a recrear el video para una nueva generación para redimirse. En el episodio "Journey", Olivia es uno de los jueces celebridades en las Regionales, junto con Josh Groban, Sue Sylvester y Rod Remington. Uno de los coros que competían, Aural Intensity, interpreta una de sus canciones, "Magic", y debido a esto ella cree que deberían ser los ganadores. A su vez, despreció a New Directions por no haber valor productivo en su presentación, describiendo al McKinley High como un "colegio para pobres". Cuando Sue intenta explicarle que no todos los chicos tienen la oportunidad de crecer en un ámbito tan privilegiado como el de ella, Olivia le resta importancia y vota a New Directions en tercer lugar . Biografia Nació en Cambridge(Inglaterra). Es hija de madre alemana y padre británico. Cuando sólo tenía 5 años se trasladó a Australia con su familia, ya que a su padre le ofrecieron un trabajo como profesor en una universidad deMelbourne. Tiene una hermana, la actriz Rhona Newton-John. Se la conoce por el apodo Livvy, de Olivia. Su abuelo materno fue elalemán Max Born, que obtuvo un Premio Nobel de Física. En Australia, donde transcurrió su infancia y adolescencia, estudió en la universidad de Melbourne. Inicios como cantante Los inicios de Newton-John como cantante se remontan a su infancia, cuando cantaba en numerosas ocasiones con una voz y una técnica sorprendentes para una niña. En 1970 logró ser seleccionada para formar parte del grupo Toomorrow, la versión británica de The Monkees, con el que grabó un único disco y participó en una película de mismo nombre. En 1972 el cantante Cliff Richard la seleccionó para colaborar en su programa televisivo It's Cliff Richard, que resultó ser su carta de presentación y donde destacó por su voz y su angelical belleza rubia. u primer álbum If Not For You''grabado en 1971, llegó a Estados Unidos y consiguió tres singles de mediano éxito: ''Banks of The Ohio,Me and Bobby McGee (versión de una canción ya existente) e If Not For You. Dos años después presentó su segundo álbum Let Me Be There, destacando la balada''country'' Take Me Home Country Roads. Festival de Eurovisión En 1974 representó al Reino Unido en el Festival de Eurovisión que se celebró en la ciudad inglesa de Brighton. Interpretó el tema Long Live Love y quedó en 4ª posición resultando como ganadores los suecosABBA (con Waterloo) y en segunda posición Gigliola Cinquetti. En ese año el tercer álbum If You Love Me, Let Me Know llegó a las primeras posiciones de la lista de álbumes, y por fin una balada del disco, I Honestly Love You, se afianzó en el 1º Lugar del Billboard''estadounidense. Éxito en EE.UU. De inmediato Olivia se encerró en los estudios de grabación para grabar el siguiente L.P., que sería un auténtico éxito en el mercado americano: ''Have You Never Been Mellow, que escaló sin problemas al primer puesto de álbumes en 1975 y colocando al tema homónimo en el 1º Lugar del Hit Parade. Otra canción del disco destacó: se trata de otra balada en el estilo country: Please Mr. Please. En 1975 se fue a vivir a los Estados Unidos, donde alcanzó pronto fama como cantante de música pop y también de música country. A lo largo de su carrera sus canciones alcanzaron en 5 ocasiones el primer puesto en las listas de ventas. Una de ellas fue Physical, que permaneció durante 10 semanas en ese puesto. También obtuvo 4 premios Grammy. En 1979 intervino en el concierto benéfico Music for UNICEF, junto a artistas como los Bee Gees, ABBA, Donna Summer,Rod Stewart entre otros, cantando Rest your love on me y The Key. Actriz en Grease''y ''Xanadu Newton-John también ha sido actriz, participando en películas de carácter musical. Su mayor éxito fue Grease, con John Travolta. Las siguientes no tuvieron igual éxito, en especial Xanadu, que fracasó a pesar de la participación de Gene Kelly y de la música compuesta porJeff Lynne, miembro fundador de la Electric Light Orchestra(E.L.O.). Tampoco triunfó''Two of a Kind'', mal acogida por el público aunque su banda sonora fue igualmente un gran éxito. Olivia Newton-John tiene una estrella con su nombre en Hollywood Boulevard, en reconocimiento de su extraordinaria trayectoria. Vida personal Newton-John estuvo casada entre 1984 y 1995 con el actor Matt Lattanzi. De este matrimonio tiene una hija, Chloe Rose, nacida en1986. A finales de los 80 lanzó junto a su amiga Pat Farrar una marca de ropa llamada Koala Blue, en Australia y Estados Unidos, que por errores financieros la llevó a la bancarrota en 1992, pero del que se recuperó económicamente gracias a la publicidad y telefilmes para la pequeña pantalla. Desde 1996 vivía con Patrick McDermott, un operador de cámara, hasta que éste desapareció en extrañas circunstancias durante una excursión en barco en 2005. Pero en 2006, surgieron rumores de que McDermott había sido visto en México [1] y de que había simulado su muerte para romper su relación con Olivia. En julio de 2008 ella se casó en secreto con el magnate John Easterling. Canciones destacadas *''"Let Me Be There" |US #6 | UK -'' *''"If You Love Me Let Me Know" |US #5 | UK -'' *''"I Honestly Love You" |US #1 | UK #22'' *''"Have You Never Been Mellow" |US #1 | UK -'' *''"Please Mr. Please" |US #3 | UK -'' *''"Sam" |US #20 | UK #6'' *''"You're The One That I Want" |US #1 | UK #1'' *''"Summer Nights" |US #5 | UK #1'' *''"Hopelessly Devoted To You" |US #3 | UK #2'' *''"A Little More Love" |US #3 | UK #4'' *''"Long Live Love"'' | UK #11 *''"Magic" |US #1 | UK #32'' *''"Xanadu" |US #8 | UK #1'' *''"Physical" |US #1 | UK #7'' *''"Make A Move On Me" |US #5 | UK #43'' *''"Heart Attack" |US #3 | UK #46'' *''"Twist Of Fate" |US #5 | UK #57'' *''"Grease" '' ''Discografia'' *A Celebration In Song (2008) *Olivia´s Live Hits (2007) *Christmas Wish (2007) (Navidad) *Grace and Gratitude (2007) *Stronger Than Before (2005) *Gold (2CD Compilation) (2005) *Indigo (2004) *2 (álbum de dúos) (2002) *The Christmas Collection (2001) (Navidad) *Sordid Lives (2001) (Banda sonora) *Tis The Season (2000) (Navidad) *One Woman's Journey (2000) *The Main Event (1998) *Back With A Heart (1998) *Heathcliff (1995) *Gaia (1994) *Back To Basics (1992) *Warm And Tender (1990) *The Rumour (1988) *Soul Kiss (1985) *Two Of A Kind (1983) (Banda sonora) *Physical (1981) *Love Perfomance In Japan (1981) *Xanadu (1980) (Banda sonora) *Totally Hot (1979) *Grease (1978) (Banda sonora) *Making A Good Thing Better (1977) *Don't Stop Believin (1976) *Come On Over (1976) *Clearly Love (1975) *Have You Never Been Mellow (1975) *Long Live Love (1974) *Let Me Be There (1973) *Olivia (1972) *Olivia Newton-John (1971) *If Not For You (1971) *Tomorrow (1970) Filmografía *''Glee'' (2010) (TV) *''The Wilde Girls'' (2001) (TV) *''Sordid Lives'' (2000) *''The Christmas Angel: A Story on Ice'' (1998) (TV) *''It's My Party'' (1996) *''A Christmas Romance'' (1994) (TV) *''A Mom for Christmas'' (1990) (TV) *''Two of a Kind'' (1983) *''Xanadu'' (1980) *''Grease'' (1978) *''The Case'' (1972) (TV) *''Toomorrow'' (1970) *''Funny Things Happen Down Under'' ''Galeria'' Categoría:Personajes Invitados Categoría:Actores Categoría:Jueces en Competencias de Coro Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Estrellas Invitadas Categoría:Actores Menores